The invention relates to a workpiece changer for the transfer of workpieces or workpiece palettes between a storage arrangement placed in front of a machining machine and a workpiece table of such machining machine, comprising a gripper means for taking up and putting down workpieces or workpiece palettes, and a rotary drive for swiveling the gripper means about a vertical axis.